Hibiki Seigou
Hibiki Seigou (響木 正剛) is the first original coach of Endou's generation of Raimon in the first original season of Inazuma Eleven. In the Inazuma Eleven GO anime, he reappears as the leader of the Resistance. Background His birthday is never mentioned in the series. Hibiki Seigou used to be the original goalkeeper, and captain of the first generation Inazuma Eleven team. He is now the owner of a noodle shop in Inazuma Town (Rairaiken), the legendary home to the very first original Inazuma Eleven. Personality In the past he was just like Tobitaka. He then met Endou Daisuke and he became great at soccer. Appearance He has an appearance of an elderly old man in the series with gray hair, brown tan skin and a beard. He wears black sun glasses along with dark navy blue pants, and a shirt with golen laces in the centre. He also wears a white beard, and a cap similar to the color of his shirt and pants. His eyes can be seen in episode 114. He even has a scar on his left eye. In Inazuma Eleven GO, the appearance of his face is similar. He wears a red cap and a white suit. In the video games, when he appears in his young form he is beardless, and has white color eyes. Abilities God Hand Bakuretsu Punch Majin The Hand God Hand Triple 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 1 When Natsumi Raimon had fired Coach Fuyukai, after he was revealed to be a spy from Teikoku Gakuen, he became the new coach due to Endou Mamoru's urging of needing a new one for the Football Frontier tournament. Season 2 In the Aliea Gakuen Arc, he gave his position to Coach Kira Hitomiko while thinking that she would be a suitable coach for the Inazuma Caravan but later on revealed her to be working with Aliea Gakuen the entire time and learns that she was only being used by her father to lure the team into fighting The Genesis. Season 3 He trained Tobitaka Seiya during the FFI. During the FFI, he suffered from heart disease and had surgery for it during the match between Inazuma Japan and The Kingdom, and he survived the surgery, and he was also visited by Endou Daisuke, his original coach. He was also the coach of the original team of the Raimon Eleven after the graduation ceremony. 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' In Inazuma Eleven GO, Hibiki Seigou first appeared in episode 18 in Teikoku Gakuen along with the previous chairman and principal of Raimon. He was the one who appointed Kidou as the coach of the soccer club of Teikoku Gakuen. They were waiting for the Raimon Soccer Club's arrival. At first, Endou Mamoru thought that Kidou joined Fifth Sector. It was then revealed by Hibiki and Kudou that they did this to let Fifth Sector think that Kidou was siding them, and they could plan how to destroy Fifth Sector without letting them worry about it. He is the current leader of Resistance. He was also the one who appoint Kidou to become Raimon's coach-assistant and trainer. In episode 42, he is seen watching along with Kudou the finals. In episode 44 he won the most votes and became the new Holy Emperor. After that he is seen making a speech about true soccer coming back. In the 46th cutscene of the Inazuma Eleven GO video game, it is seen that when Raimon won the match, he then made a speech about soccer, as he is now the new Seitei since the Resistance won. Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin He makes his debut in Episode 022, as the coach of Tonegawa Tousen. Quotes *That is true soccer Relationships 'Endou Daisuke' He gets along with him. 'Tobitaka Seiya' He gets along with him. 'Endou Mamoru' He gets along with him. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *His birthday is ???. *His english version name is Seymour Hillman. *He likes football as his favorite sport. *If the incident involving the legendary Inazuma Eleven happened around 40 years ago, and he was one of them, then his age back then was around 14. If these years were added, it would make a total of around 54 years. The ten-year time skip will make him around either 64 to 65 years old in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. *He said once that he was the same as his student, Tobitaka Seiya (a gangster type), but Endou Daisuke helped him. *In Inazuma Eleven GO, Hibiki becomes the Holy Emperor after Raimon wins the Holy Road tournament. *The leader of the Ogre army is also called Hibiki, but he isn't Hibiki Seigou because Endou Kanon came from the same time-line and he is Endou Mamoru's great-grandson, then it's about 80 years later into the future. Hibiki couldn't have lived 80 more years. *The Hibiki in the movie does look exactly like Hibiki Seigou though, so he might be a descendant of him. However he isn't Hibiki Seigou because Endou Kanon came from the same time-line and he is Endou Mamoru's great-grandson, then it's about 80 years later. Therefore Hibiki couldn't have lived in 80 more years. *When he played in Inazuma Eleven, he didn't wear the captain's arm band (while Furukabu did). *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Kinryu Arimoto *'English' : ??? :all information on Hibiki Seigou came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Hibiki_Seigou Gallery Hibiki GO HQ.png|Seigou in Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Characters Category:Males